Timorball
State of Timorball |nativename = Estado de Timorbola Estadu Timórbola |founded = 1972 |ended = |image =Timor.png |caption = |government ="anti-imperialist" Socialist Republic |personality = |language = Portuguese Tetum |type = |capital = Manatutoball |affiliation = |religion = Christianity * Catholicism Animist religions |friends = Palawanball Khanty-Mansiball Laosball Qatarball North Borneoball Iranball Melanesian Federationball Uruguay-South Brazilball Celtic Communeball |enemies = PIGDOGNESIANS!! Bork stealer! Republic of Borneoball Western States of North Americaball Montanaball |likes = (Actual) Freedom |hates = Imperialism Colonialism Indonesians American diplomacy |onlypredecessor = |predicon = |onlysuccessor = |nexticon = |predecessor = Portugese Timorball |successor = |intospace = Not yet |bork = East East |food = Fish |status = |notes = Really one of the few countries to speak up against Americans and their "imperialism" }}Timorball, officially known as State of Timorball, is a country located in Maritime Southeast Asia. It broke away from Portugal from 1972 and soon after expanded into Indonesia with the help of the USSR, which proved effective in repelling future Indonesian attacks until the USSR collapsed and Indonesia threatening to invade Timor, which never happened due to a ceasefire agreement signed soon after. They use the Dólar (D$/TMX) as their currency, which equates to about 0.0023 USD (434.78D$ = 1 US$). Relations Friends * Palawanball - Best Southeast Asian ally I op got. Gibs tourists while I gib weapons. Ouch, another one down... * Lakotahball - First ally. Hatings colonialism like I do. Why yuo ban plástiku? Op doing nothing wrong. Wow you literally are like a pussy, letting the white man take over yuor land. * Khanty-Mansiball - Commie that wantings into friend. Gib meina plox! * Laosball - Southeast Asian friend. Op no activity. * Qatarball - Middle eastern ally op who was against Persia until it collapsed. Also gib meina plox! * North Borneoball - Southeast Asian comrade like me. Rest in piece my friend... * Socialist Republic of Croatiaball - Revolution shall spread sooner... * Iranball - Another anti-imperialist! * Melanesian Federationball - Not really a comrade likings me but still good regional buddy. * Uruguay-South Brazilball - South American comrade! Takings back Montevideo! * Celtic Communeball - The real Celtic government! Take those pesky Nazis and monarchists outta Ireland! Mission failed, we'll get them next time... * Libyaball - Another anti-imperialist friend! Keepings yuor meina away from the West! What's with anti-imperialists falling? Is of American Burger conspiracy? Neutral Enemies *Indonesians - Really op fuck yuo! Never touchings my land ever again! HATUUN IMPERIALIZMU! * Eastern States of Americaball - Stupid Amérika imperialist who also stole my bork! I mean literally I was of created before you even existed! We have a truce for now, at least... * Republic of Borneoball - BEGONE FAKE BORNEO!' I WILL AVENGE THE NORTH!' * Western States of North Americaball - Another American pigdog! * Montanaball - Whitey American pigdog state! Wait, yuor dead? JAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJ! KARMA AT ITS BEST! * Celtic Empireball - The people deserve better than a stupid king that's so impotent he can't even control his own country! ...And yuor is dead again. Gallery DEEB7957-5D99-49A4-92A4-198627CFB676.png Another workkk.PNG Category:Asia Category:Countryballs Category:Portuguese Speaking Countryball Category:Tetum Speaking Countryball Category:Christian Category:Catholic Category:Animist Category:Southeast Asia Category:Anti-Imperialist